vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaundi
"Put in your tampons and let's do this." Shaundi is a character from the Saints Row franchise and a wrestler in the Female Division. In Saints Row Shaundi first appeared in Saints Row 2 as one of the player character's new lieutenants in the Third Street Saints. Shaundi was a dreadlocked stoner with deep knowledge of the opposing gangs, due to having ex-boyfriends in all of them. She primarily works with the player to take down the drug-dealing Sons of Samedi. In Saints Row the Third, the Saints have become international celebrities, and Shaundi has become a reality TV star - starring in a show titled ''Who Wants to Sleep with Shaundi. ''To better suit her new status, Shaundi underwent a makeover, ditching the dreadlocks for a simpler ponytail and a new outfit. Unfortunately for her opponents, after the death of fellow Saint, Johnny Gat, Shaundi dropped her stoner personality for a more vicious, calculating and serious one. She is also notable for being in a THQ game that isn't a buggy, glitchy mess. In VGCW Always seeking to grow the celebrity of the Saints, Shaundi joined the Female Division on the 2013-05-13 show, in a tournament match against the previous WVGCW Champion, Cammy. Shaundi started out strong, punching Cammy out of the ring. Cammy slowly made a comeback, but the two were evenly matched for most of the fight. Cammy was able to spear Shaundi through the barricade, and she was just a second too slow to make it back to the ring before the ref reached 10 and she was counted out. She still managed to impress quite a few people, and can be expected to continue making a splash in the division. Shaundi made her presence felt without having to step in the ring on May 19th. First, she approached the fellow newcomer from the previous show, Roll Caskett, with an offer to help make things even with Roll's loss in the previous show, but was rebuffed by the goody-two-shoes Roll. More important, however, was Shaundi's angry shove of Cammy after Cammy had lost her round 2 #1 Contenders tournament match. She claimed that the reason that she was pushed through the barricade was that Cammy didn't want to face her, and challenged the former champion to a rematch. With the development of the Saint vs. Killer Bee rivalry, Shaundi certainly lived up to her gang reputation, ambushing Cammy with a pipe when she came out to the ring and announcing that the match would become an Extreme Rules match. Shaundi seemed to be much better prepared than the previous time, mostly dominating the phase of the match relying on hand-to-hand combat. However, after weapons started to enter the match in the form of a belt and guitar, she began to lose her edge, and would ultimately lose in a roll-up. Given that Security Guard B stated that there was Saints gang activity around the WVGCW building before the match, will this loss cause outright violence? Record